My Private Teacher
by nutellabaekie
Summary: Kim Jongin seorang namja tampan yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Dan Do Kyungsoo seorang guru les private. Bad Summary. WARNING! GS. NC21 , TYPO(s). KAISOO FULL.


**My Private Teacher**

 **.**

 ** _Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo._**

 ** _Genre : Romance_**

 ** _Rated : M+ to T_**

 ** _WARNING! GS, NC 21, OOC, TYPO(s)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Don't Like Don't Read._**

 ** _= Happy Reading =_**

 ** _o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o_**

 **.**

 **TOK TOK TOK**.

Ketukan demi ketukan terus saja berbunyi dari luar kamar seorang namja. Namja yang mempunyai paras tampan dan berkulit tan. Kim Jongin.

'Jongin!.'

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

 _Ck. Berisik sekali. Tidak tahu apa, kalau diriku ini sedang bermimpi-ria? – rutuk Jongin dalam hati._

Dengan terpaksa, Jongin membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membuka kan pintu kamarnya.

 **DEG!**

Jongin mematung ketika mendapati seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi dengan wajah yang ia tekuk. Do Kyungsoo. Guru Private Jongin selama seminggu ini. Ya, Jongin memang membutuhkan seorang guru private untuk membantunya menghadapi ujian akhir semester yang akan diadakan pekan depan di kampusnya.

'Kenapa lama sekali bodoh. Kaki ku pegal menunggu mu di luar. Tinggalkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu. Tidur seperti orang mati.' Omel Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi sudah mendahului si pemilik kamar untuk masuk. Jongin menutup pintu kamar nya dengan segera dan mengikuti 'guru' nya ini untuk duduk di sofa kecil di dalam kamarnya.

'Yayaya, kau mau minum?' tanya Jongin mencairkan suasana omel-mengomel nya.

'Aku bikin sendiri saja. Lebih baik kau mandi. Sana-sana!' ujar Kyungsoo dengan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang tidak setara dengan nya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Kau mau ikut hm?' tanya Jongin disertai senyum evil nya.

'Kau ingin mati?'

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan tangan yang sudah memegang minuman yang ia buat tadi. Jus mangga dengan susu coklat di atasnya.

Gemercik air terdengar sayup-sayup. Kyungsoo memutuskan menyalakan televisi. Ya, sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi.

.

Bau coklat menyebar keseluruh ruang kamar. Kyungsoo menghirup udara yang sudah berberbau coklat ini. Bau yang sangat ia sukai ketika Jongin sudah selesai mandi. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan bermaksud untuk mengagetkan guru nya ini.

'Jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Cepat duduk.' Ketus Kyungsoo lalu mematikan tv yang sejak tadi ia tonton. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya. Misi nya untuk mengagetkan guru nya kali ini gagal.

'Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku akan mengagetkan mu?' tanya Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo.

'Wangi mu bodoh.' Jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan nada yang 'ketus'. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

o

o

o

o..o..o..o..o..o...o

'Jongin! Sudah ku bilang jika di dalam bilangan ada perkalian dan pertambahan, maka yang di kerjakan dahulu perkalian dulu! Kau ini bagaimmffthh..' omelan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika karena lumatan bibir Jongin. Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya melihat bibir kiss-able guru nya yang sejak tadi terus saja mengomelinya.

'mmffhht.. Jongmmfhtt..' Kyungsoo sedari tadi meronta meminta berhenti. Tapi, Jongin malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

'Jong.. lepassmmfff.. sesakmmfff.' Ujar Kyungsoo di sela ciuman panasnya. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Nafas kedua nya masih memburu.

'Kau mau membunuh ku hah?' tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

'Cepat kerjakan kembali tugas ini Jongin!' tambahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah mendekatkan dirinya kembali. Memeluk kembali yeoja bermata bulat di depannya.

'Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Soo. Aku tidak bisa.' Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. Kini namja ini mulai menjilat telinga Kyungsoo. Lidah nya yang hangat mulai mengulum telinga Kyungsoo.

'Eunghh..Jong..' erangan Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Membuat Jongin semakin melancarkan aksinya.

Jongin mulai turun dan menghisap leher mulus Kyungsoo. Membuat banyak kissmark disana. Seakan-akan Kyungsoo hanya miliknya.

'Ah,,Jong..,sudmmhh ahmmff' desahan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Kau ingin aku berhenti,hmm?' Jongin menghentikan aksi nya. Dia memandang yeoja di depannya ini. Terpampang jelas sudah hasil karya nya di tubuh yeoja bermata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Memalingkan wajah nya ke arah samping. Dia tidak mau namja di depannya ini melihat rona wajah nya yang me-merah.

'Meskipun kau meminta ku untuk berhenti, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sayang.' Ujar Jongin kemudian kembali melumat pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Membuat yeoja nya ini mendesah tertahan.

'Mmmpphh..' Entah sejak kapan, kini lengan Kyungsoo sudah melingkar indah di leher kokoh Jongin. Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo keatas ranjang kingsize nya. Tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya mulai melucuti baju yang di kenakan Kyungsoo, membuat keduanya kini sudah full naked.

'Ngghh,,Jongggngmffh' Desah Kyungsoo kembali keluar, Jongin semakin lincah meremas kedua payudara Kyungsoo dan sukses membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang seperti orang kerasukan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata nya, ia ingin lebih merasakan setiap sentuhan yang di berikan 'murid' nya ini. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terus keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

'Jonghh..'

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sudah terbuka. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah yang memerah serta matanya yang sayu seolah berkata bahwa ia ingin meminta lebih.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia usap kepala Kyungsoo. Lalu turun ke pipi dan terakhir bibir. Bibir yang membentuk love. Bibir paling manis di dunia bagi Jongin.

'Bolehkah?' tanya Jongin. Walaupun nafsu dan birahi nya sudah di ubun-ubun, tapi dia tidak mau menyakiti guru nya ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Pipi nya kembali memerah.

Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi menunduk. Ia kecup kening, mata, hidung dan terakhir.. bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat senang di perlakukan lembut seperti ini.

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menggigit pelan bibir bawah Soo nya ini. Jongin mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap yang ada di dalam mulut Soo nya ini. Kyungsoo menerima lidah Jongin pasrah. Meremas rambut Jongin lembut hingga namja tampan di depannya ini semakin terbakar akan birahi.

'Nggghhh…'

Desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin gila. Kedua nya memutuskan untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Benang saliva tipis terulur dengan indahnya saat kedua bibirnya terpisah.

'Ahhh…' Lidah Jongin beranjak menuju leher Kyungsoo. Membuat kissmark di tempat yang masih kosong.

Tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya meremas payudara Kyungsoo . Membuat 'guru' nya ini menggelinjang tidak kuat. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar.

'Jonghhh…ahhh' lenguhan Kyungsoo lolos bersamaan dengan orgasme nya. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam erat dengan nafas yang tersengal.

'Kau siap?' goda Jongin yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sangat siap.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar dan langsung menarik Jongin ke dalam ciumannnya.

'Wow. Kau terlalu semangat sayang.' goda Jongin lagi di telinga Kyungsoo, membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

'Masukan sekarang Jong..' pinta Kyungsoo sedikit tidak sabar.

Jongin terkekeh melihat guru nya ini meminta, dan ia langsung meluruskan keinginan Kyungsoo. Jongin memulai nya dengan sangat amat lembut. Ia tidak mau Soo nya ini terluka. Perlahan tapi pasti. Jongin mulai memompa tubuhnya. Terdengar lenguhan demi lenguhan dari kedua mulut mereka. Tangan Jongin sibuk meremas payudara kanan Kyungsoo sedangkan mulutnya ia gunakan untuk menghisap payudara kiri Kyungsoo. Perbuatannya ini semakin membuat birahi Kyungsoo naik.

'Lebih cepat Jongahh..'

'Baiklah' Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

'Aaaahhh…ahhh.. jongg…ahhh' desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin menambah kecepatannya. Suara decitan kasur terdengar seirama dengan gerakan Jongin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendesah. Teriakan Kyungsoo dan lenguhannya mendominasi. Kyungsoo meremas pelan rambut Jongin. Tidak kuasa menahan nikmat yang Jongin berikan padanya.

'Ahh… aku akan keluar Jongahh..' lenguh Kyungsoo ketika merasakan akan ada yang keluar.

'Bersama Soo.' Pinta Jongin.

'Soo!Jong!' teriak kedua nya saat cairan itu keluar. Cairan Jongin menyembur hangat kedalam. Menaruh benih sperma nya didalam sana.

Jongin seketika ambruk disamping Kyungsoo dengan nafas nya yang masih tersengal. Mereka menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, memainkan tangan nya di dada Jongin. Membentuk tulisan-tulisan abstrak dengan jarinya. Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo secara menerus.

'Jangan bertingkah seolah kau benar-benar guru private ku. Tidak mengenal ku. Aku benci harus menahannya selama seminggu ini.' ujar Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

'Maafkan aku. Itu hanya jalan satu-satu nya agar kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna ketika ujian akhir semester.' Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih sibuk di dada bidang Jongin.

'Kau tahu tidak? Aku harus menahan birahi ku saat melihat mu memakai pakaian minim saat akan tidur. Aku setiap hari nya akan melakukan onani sendiri. Padahal aku sudah mempunya istri.' Ujar Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat Suami nya ini tersiksa karenanya.

 ** _Flashback on._**

 _Dua bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangsungkan pernikahan nya. pernikahan yang selama ini ia berdua impikan. Ya meskipun Jongin belum juga lulus kuliah berbeda dengan Kyungsoo tapi mereka tidak mau lagi menunda nya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membangun semuanya mulai dari nol. Kedua nya membeli flat kecil menggunakan tabungan yang ia punya lalu mendirikan sebuah restaurant kecil. Mereka tidak mau merepotkan keluarga mereka. Toh,mereka sudah berkeluarga bukan?_

 _Satu minggu lagi Jongin akan melaksanakan ujian akhir semester nya. Jongin merengek meminta di carikan guru les private pada istrinya ini. Tentu, Kyungsoo tidak mengabulkannya. Jika ia menyewa guru les private pasti biaya nya tidak sedikit. Dan akhirnya satu ide yang menurut Jongin konyol ini terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo._

 _'_ _Jongin ah. Bagaimana jika aku yang akan menjadi guru private mu?' ide Kyungsoo dengan keadaan dirinya memeluk samping Suami nya ini._

 _'_ _MWO!?'_

 _'_ _Ish! Jika kita menyewa guru les private pasti biaya nya akan mahal. Memang kau ada duit hah?'_

 _'_ _Memang nya kau bisa hm?'_

 _'_ _Aku ini pintar! Tidak seperti mu. Soal perkalian saja tidak bisa.' Sombong Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas tarikan nafas Jongin._

 _'_ _Baiklah.' Jawab Jongin pasrah. Jalan satu-satunya hanya ini. Kyungsoo memang pintar di kampus nya dulu._

 _'_ _Tapi ada syarat nya.'_

 _'_ _Apa?'_

 _'_ _Pertama, kau harus bertingkah seolah aku ini benar-benar guru mu. Kedua, kau tidak boleh meminta jatah kepada ku selama seminggu. Ini demi kepentingan mu. Dan yang ketiga, kita tidak boleh saling mengenal dank au harus tidur di bawah ranjang atau sofa.'_

 _'_ _Mwo!?'_

 _'_ _Tidak boleh menolak.'_

 ** _Flasback off._**

.

'Karena kau tega menyiksa ku. Maka aku akan mengajak mu bermain.' Ujar Jongin disertai senyum evil.

'B..erma..ain ap..a?'

'Bermain seperti tadi. Kita harus membuat anak. Mungkin 20 ronde cukup.'

'KYAAAAA!'

Sepertinya Soo kita ini akan tidak bisa berjalan sampai lusa.

 **END**

 **HAHHAHAHAHAH /ketawa jahat/**

 **Feel nya gak dapet yaa? U,u maaf-maaf. Aku blm hatam bgt soal nc begini. Padahal tiap malem baca /lah ngaku/ wakak. Pasti pada bingung trs gak mudeng yak? :'. Hahaha.**

 **Btw, review jangan lupa yaaa guysss. Thanks udah bacaaa~**

 **/kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss/**

 **.**

 **Ttd, Istri Baekhyun.**


End file.
